shl_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Blood Dragon
Nicholas Han was eighteen years old and everything was going well for him. He had good grades and was applying for plenty of colleges. But it was only a week after his eighteenth birthday that his brother Alexander Han an away from home. His family searched and searched, spending hundreds of thousands of dollars to find him, but nothing worked. His family went into a state of crisis. His mother fell into a deep depression, and his father was on the hunt for Alexander 24/7 while also having to continue his job. The Han family was low on money and low on hope. Nicholas's mother attempted suicide after waiting for two years, which put her into a hospital. Nicholas was about to give up his search for his brother, until he saw the news of an unnamed vigilante in all black with a green circle on his chest beating up various thugs on the street. Nicholas knew it was his brother. Keeping the information of his brother to himself, Nicholas dropped out of his university to once more pursue his brother. Nicholas would work a small job as substitute teacher to continue to provide for his family, while investing some into the man who would bring in Alexander. He paid various studios to teach him different martial arts, he hired a personal tailor to make him a suit good enough for fighting crime, and finally, he told his parents he would continue looking for Alexander, giving them rest to their case. After preparing for Nicholas patrolled the streets, giving himself the name Blood Dragon. Blood Dragon would roam the streets of Aik City for Alexander, yet he would never show. Blood Dragon decided to fight off thugs with his training, instead of saving it all for Alexander. After five years of waiting, Alexander came back, now dawning the name Malachite. The two would dispute and fight, Malachite typically winning and scurrying off. But one night, Blood Dragon set up a trap, and was able to capture Malachite in a small room of a warehouse. There, Blood Dragon revealed his identity to Malachite in hopes that it would bring Alexander back to him. Malachite acted as he had no idea what Nicholas was talking about, and proceeded to escape. At this point, Nicholas decided Alexander would never come back to his family, and thus, stopped pursuing him. Nicholas would retire from being Blood Dragon, and finished his medical degree. Powers / Abilities 'Blood Dragon Suit '- With enough money on hand, hiring a personal tailor was the step in the right direction for Nicholas because his armor is unlike anything else. More durable than kevlar, yet just as light as normal clothing, Blood Dragon's suit allows him to retain his speed, while substantially increasing durability. 'Weaponry '- Blood Dragon carries around a bo staff as his primary weapon, and preferred it because of the distance it could keep. He also once utilized a laser rifle to subdue and capture Malachite. 'Strength '- Although not as long or intensive as Alexander's training, Nicholas came as close to peak physical condition as he could in two years. He is able to lift near 1 ton and break through trees with a single kick. Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes